The Stone
by MapleFlakes
Summary: What happens when Thomas brings home a odd, glowing, weird rock, that causes everyone to be turned into mans best friend? And how will Washington deal with it all, and have to deal with Burr running off all the time? And how gay is lams?


**This an Hamilton AU. That also takes place in modern times. So 2018, is the time period. And the setting is in a House, where almost all the Hamilton characters live. Due to reasons.**

 **This series includes Fluff, a Mad Smol Burr, and even more Fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room, staring at the small glowing rock in Jefferson's hand. All showing different reactions. Though, everyone stood quite, not daring to make a sound. Until Alex, (( Who some how kept quite that whole time )) finally spoke up, with not the most pleasing answer on top of that. " What hell is that thing, it looks like sh- " The small man was cut of by Aaron, who spoke loudly to try to block off Hamilton's swears.

" We're did you find? " Aaron asked Thomas, who seemed to enjoying all the watch full eyes, and attention.

" I found in an ally, looked shiny. So I took it. " He replied quickly. Causing Aaron, and Madison, who was sitting right new to Burr, to face palm. Peggy soon poked her small head through her two sisters, who we're terrified by the crystal. Peggy's two blue eyes peered curiously at the rock.

" I wonder what it does! " She squealed suddenly, pouncing out of her sister. She flew Over Laff, and Hercules, making the two men jump a bit as her shadow peered over them. Thomas looked up, his eyes then got a glance of the girl and went wide. She landed head first into Thomas, who screamed like a girl. That pounce made the rock fly in the air. The blue glowing rock, flew so lightly through the air. It soon hit George (( The king George, George Washington will just be Washington. )) Who had his eyes on it the whole time. George didn't wait a minute, and gripped his hands on the stone. Pride swelled in the mans chest, as he put in the air.

" It's Mine! " The England boy yelped in delight. His victory had not been won though, Alex had sneaked behind the man, and soon took a large leap and grabbed the shiny rock. George yelped in fright this time, he glared at Alex. Who was looking the rock now, soon. Everyone But Burr had joined in the rock fight. Some wanted to get a good look at it, others wanted to keep, it others wanted to find out what it did. The list goes on.

The yowls, and yelps came from the group of fighting people, made Burr starting clicking his eye a bit. The man had bags under his eyes, proving this was not the first time he had to deal with something like this. Sighing, Aaron walked up to protest against the fight.

For a moment, Aaron got a glimpse of the shiny rock, gliding in the air. Aaron hunched back for a moment, then leapt into the air. He gripped his hands on the rock, and flew over the fight. Which, froze the minute Aaron got to the ground. Everyone turned to Aaron, who had a visible good grip on the thing.

" Stop fighting! " Aaron snapped, just after he finished his sentence, he heard a yelp for Laff. Who had John clamped down his arm. Aaron sighed again. " Stop fighting over some glowing rock, it was most likely sprayed in some glowing stuff, or whatever. " Burr had answered a few peoples questions, who had a nod in agreement. " Besides, you're all acting like animals fighting over this thing! "

Aaron's sentence, had seemed to be cut off a bit. As for after that, the rock began to glow, it was growing brighter. Everyone went into panic mode, as Burr squealed and dropped the rock. A huge gust of wind swept across the living room. All the girls tried to the pull down their skirts due to the wind flying them up. Soon, everyone got swept up the strong wind. Vases, the Tv, Plates, everything went with them.

* * *

Washington grabbed the bags full of food out his car, heaving them to the door step Using his foot to shut the car door, he got the to welcome mate. The older man set down the bags, and reached into his pocket in search for the key. As he was doing this, a loud yelp of pain was heard. Then a yowl of a cat. " The hell.. " Washington whispered to himself, and pulled the key out of his pocket. And put it in the lock quickly. Then he heard the yowls of the cat again. Washington stopped, and thought. ' Why did I hear a cat, Is Peggy pet sitting early? ' Washington was longing for this to be an answer. He gulped, and turned open the door. He heard it unlock, then everything went quiet. It had seemed that the noise stopped the same time he unlocked the door. The yelping, meowing, yowls. All done.

Washington sighed a bit in relief. Guessing they we're watching some type of animal movie, and paused it when they heard Washington unlock the door. He put him warm hands on the cold knob, and turned it. Opening the brown door. Washington then got a glance of what he was about to see.

The room, filled with animals. Dogs, and a few cats. Washington stepped back a bit, his heart started to beat fast. His eyes went into panic. All of them peered at him worriedly. But all those eyes, looked normal to him. Like Washington had seen them before. A sudden voice caught off his thoughts.

" Oh thank god! You're here! " Washington turned his view to small black and white tom, cat. He short legs, but not too short, the tom also had a long tail, which was flicking in fear. The tom was clinging to the curtains of the window, as a german shepherd jumped countlessly to try to get the cat. The tom had sounded like Aaron though. Washington gulped at the talking animal. He was afraid to even ask it a question.

" B-burr? " He asked, The tom nodded back, that was his late lash of calmness as the geramn shepherd underneath was able to grab the tom down by his scruff. Burr had yelped, and tried to kick out of the shepherds grasp. But the dog then chucked him at another dog. A Pit-bull, who growled as he smacked the poor thing back over, seeming to having a fight.

Washington had grabbed Aaron as he was half way through the air. He put Burr on the kitchen table, to try to stop the furry fight. After an hour of calming the room down, Washington was able to figure what the hell happened.

* * *

Everyone had talked at once, but Washington was able to cobble an answer. A glowing rock turned everyone into animals, and everyone is now blaming Burr. And who, was who.

The German Shepherd was Hamilton, The pit-bull was Hercules, Laff a Picardy Spaniel, John a Husky, The Sister's all Cats, Jefferson A Samoyed, Madison a Pomeranian, George A Corgi, and Burr a cat. Washington was stunned by this, it all just happened so fast!

" What about Burr just wishes for it back to turned us back? " Thomas snapped, who had his fur fluffed up and blinked his two brown eyes. Everyone nodded, aside from Burr who was shaking on the kitchen table.

 **Five hours later of crew trying everything that they could do**

" I Give up! " Hamilton mumbled from a couch, " We're gonna be stuck like this for ever! " Everyone let out a longing sigh, what would happen to them all? Will they be stuck like this for ever?

* * *

 **SO YOU LIKEY? If ya do, do give me a heads up in want to see more out this story!**


End file.
